Predator
Powers and Stats Name; Yautja, Demons, Hunters. Species: Yautja. Gender: Male and Female. Tier: 8-B K-Level: Type 2 or low Type 3. Origin: Predator, Alien vs Predator Age: Varies especially on ranking - according to the making of AvP, the lifespan of Yautja can reach several thousands of years. Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, agility, durability, stamina, reflexes and intelligence, skilled jumpers, can survive radiation, inmune to bacterias and viruses, experts in close combat, experts in long range weapons, Jehdin martial arts. Destructive Capacity: Melee: Room+ (Average) or Building (Clan Leader). Potentially Large Building level via "power glove" - enhances striking force. Shoulder Cannon: Large Building level Self destruct mechanism: Country level (AvP: 2010 last Predator mission cutscene) Strength: Class 15-25+. Lifting locked large multi-ton maximum security gates with near ease. Class 100+ - Clan Leader defeating Xenomorph Queen in bare handed combat with very little battle scars. A Queen was shown in the comic AvP: Prey were she effortlessly flips over two trailer trucks with just one hand. The trucks were nearly the size of tanks since they were designed for hefty transportation of Rhynth (rhino-like cattle nearly the size of elephants) and Power Loaders. Striking strength: Class MJ+, easily backhanding helmeted soldier to death and punching over moving military truck full of men and supplies. Clan Leaders are capable of slaughtering Queens larger than seen in movies with just bare hands. Class GJ with power glove. “'They had careened through yet another curve in the road' when Nikolai saw Marikova's eyes widen and she shouted at him, at them "There's something out there! Stop now!" Rath glanced back at her with an expression that Nikolai interpreted as pity or disgust--and gunned the engine. Something shimmering and heavy hit Nikolai's side of the truck with a force that cracked metal, and in that split second before the truck overturned and they all went spilling out onto the ground, onto the road, Nikolai felt something right beside his head, something that made a growling-clicking sound that made him scream, and behind it the sensation of great weight and the smell like rotting meat so that he steeled himself for a blow, but no blow came, just the delicate scrape of a clawed hand across his face, receding as the changed momentum of the truck and his own inertia carried him away from the creature." -Cold War http://www.comicvine.com/images/1300-2367269 http://www.comicvine.com/images/1300-4245679 Durability: Building Level. Taking multiple hellfire missiles with little damage and surviving dropship crash and explosion into canyon and metal walls. Stamina: Incredibly high, they can take multiple gunshots from a shotgun and keep fighting. Easily fighting off hordes of Xenomorph Warriors (depending on rank and clan). Agility: Superhuman, EU Predators have slightly outran speeding sports cars and dodged military and futuristic automatic gunfire at close range. http://www.comicvine.com/images/1300-1791891 http://www.comicvine.com/images/1300-1791894 1. "The spear was snatched from his back by a shadowy, indistinct figure and the second man let loose with his AK-100, spraying bullets at the barely glimpsed spear-wielding killer. '''The thing moved so fast it almost seemed to be dodging the bullets as it turned and ran back down the canyon'. The Russian charged after it, bellowing. . . . The creature holding the spear seemed to side-step the bullets easily. Then it jabbed the spear forward, and Gunin no longer worried about spikes or bullets, or anything else as the thing cut his heart out with a single quick gesture. After that, the alien disappeared, blurring into invisibility . . . "Those things are fast enough to dodge bullets, if they see them coming," Schaefer explained, "and even if you hit them, they're damn near bulletproof.”'' 2. Someone, Pushkov or someone obeying Pushkov, fired; Gunin felt burning lines of pain as bullets tore through his right sleeve and through his arm but the pain was not bad, not enough to make him scream-- the spikes had already hurt him enough to deaden his sensitivity. '''The creature holding the spear seemed to side-step the bullets easily'. Then it jabbed the spear forward, and Gunin no longer worried about spikes or bullets, or anything else as the thing cut his heart out with a single quick gesture. After that, the alien disappeared, blurring into invisibility”'' Combat Speed: Superhuman. Moving faster than human eye can follow, non-adult Predator decapitating Xenomorph faster than it can react and head sliding slowly off. Reaction Time: Supersonic. In the EU, Predator have effortlessly dodged military and futuristic gunfire at close range and were stated to be capable of avoiding Sniper rounds. Intelligence: Very high. Especially in technology, tactics, extraterrestrial biology, and astronomy Weaknesses: Their code of honor prevents them from killing children, pregnant, sick people, etc). However, they can become bloodlusted if fighting opponents that push them to their limits. If they're bio-mask is removed in an area that lacks methane traces, they have to breathe deeper. Thus loosing stamina and breath, which is why they carry a breathing mask. Though this still impacts their combat performance, they can still fight through it. Weapons: -Cloaking Device: Light-bending adaptive camouflage allowing Predators a form of invisibility, or at least translucence. The invisibility effect has been known to be shorted out through contact with water, or if the arm gauntlet is damaged. -Bio-Mask: The Predator's mask contains systems to enhance its vision and provide additional vision modes in other electromagnetic spectra. It also grants access to Vocal Mimicry, and records anything the Predator sees so that it may be reviewed at a later date. -Wrist Gauntlet: Includes the Predator's Sat-Com and sometimes a Plasma Bolt or Power Punch Glove. Also incorporates touch-pad technology to control a Predator's Cloaking Device, Self-Destruct Device, and even remotely pilot Predator vessels. -Medi-Kit: Predator hunters carry field medical equipment including solvents capable of cauterizing and healing Predator wounds and various serums and other medical devices. -Wrist Blades: Razor-sharp serrated blades worn on a wrist gauntlet for close combat. -Scimitar: Essentially an enlarged Wrist Blade worn on the forearm. -Shoulder Cannon: A ranged weapon capable of directing plasma bolts at distant targets. Has selective firing modes (beam, rapid fire, and charged shot) for specific situations. Aimed through the Predator's Bio-Mask. *Beam mode: *Rapid fire mode: http://static.comicvine.com/uploads/original/12/125833/2783026-p00080.jpg *Charged shot: -Plasma Cannon: A hand-held version of the Plasma Caster. -Spear Gun: A projectile weapon that fires small metal spears, comparable to a traditional firearm or crossbow. -Combi-Stick: A retractable spear that can be used either in hand-to-hand combat or as a thrown weapon. -Net Launcher: A handheld device capable of firing a wire net with enough force to pin a target to a wall. The net also features an automatic tightening mechanism designed to cause grievous wounds to the enclosed target. -Smart-Disc: A self-guiding discus-like cutting device. -Shuriken: Similar to the Smart-Disc, except considerably larger and fitted with several fan-like blades. -Glaive: Similar to the Combi-Stick, this combat staff is fitted with a sizeable blade at each end. -Maul: A heavy bladed weapon comparable to a police officer's nightstick. -Whip: A segmented bull whip capable of slicing targets in half with enough force. -Mines: Predators utilize a variety of mines with varying trigger mechanisms and detonation effects in their hunts. Notable Victories http://www.comicvine.com/forums/battles-7/hellboy-vs-predator-1623511/ Hellboy http://www.comicvine.com/forums/battles-7/covenant-elite-vs-predator-25726/ Covenant Elite http://www.comicvine.com/forums/battles-7/general-grievous-vs-team-1635688/?page=2 General Grievous http://www.comicvine.com/forums/battles-7/elder-predator-vs-black-panther-1631140/ Black Panther http://www.comicvine.com/forums/battles-7/alpha-series-big-daddy-vs-elder-predator-1622889/ Alpha Series Big daddy http://www.comicvine.com/forums/battles-7/predator-vs-tarzan-1568146/?page=2 Tarzan (comic version) Notable Attacks/Techniques Yautja have a martial art called Jehdin, which is something as best loosely described from Steve Perry to be as a fusion of Penchak Silat, Aikido, Kyokushin Karate, Tae Kwon Do, Xilam (Aztec/Mayan martial art) and other more complex combat skills said to be superior to all martial arts on Earth. The lowest ranking Yautja have also been said displaying skills to that of samurai. Native American skills, tactics and warfare may be involved evidently from the fact Yautja have been shown to ambush, guerilla warfare, stealth, and psychological warfare flawlessly. Especially Yautja from the Jungle Clan. ◾ Disarming tactics ◾ Psychological warfare ◾ Guerrilla tactics ◾ Ambush tactics ◾ Examining their prey's notable weaknesses, genetics, physiology, and equipment - via bio-helmet ◾ Playing possum (faking death via Yautja take their special physiology to their advantage. Which they can halt their heart beats) Category:Characters Category:Movie characters Category:Races Category:Warriors Category:Hunters Category:Antagonists Category:Comic Characters